


Yippie Ki Yay, Lassie

by cueonego



Series: Shassie Oneshots [3]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Consensual Sex, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and Shawn has a pretty solid plan for celebrating the holidays alone. He doesn’t plan on Lassiter dropping by for some DVD and Chill.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Shassie Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197524
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Yippie Ki Yay, Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve read a fic like this before, but who knows.
> 
> It’s a Christmas fic in the sense that it’s set around Christmas time. Enjoy this Christmas smut ya filthy animals!

Christmas never felt like _Christmas_ in California, but Shawn loved looking at the pretty lights and the decorations lining the boardwalk. To compensate for the fact that it never really snowed in Santa Barbara, people always went out of their way to get the holiday spirit going. The fake snow and the little Santa’s village in shop display windows really helped add to the illusion.

The weather was absolutely perfect too — the evening air was cool enough to put on a jacket to pretend that it was chilly outside, that ‘twas the season. No threat of rain to ruin the illusion. And with the holiday spirits nigh, it was time to get absolutely high.

It was a time for celebration. Celebrating the work the Psych team has done for the year, the memories, the friendships. And celebrating the things to come in the future.

Celebrating alone, of course, because Gus didn’t want to lose his job. What was the deal with smoking a bit of pharmaceuticals when he was working in pharmaceuticals?

Whatever. He knew how to have tons fun without Gus around. He was going to get absolutely blazed and _mmmm_ , go back in and rub one out while listening to Tears for Fears. Or Wham. Maybe he should get some wieners too. In no specific order.

Shawn flicked the lighter and lit the joint, taking a long drag out of it. He breathed in and held his breath for a moment before letting go of the smoke. Hell yeah, that was it; one breath at a time. Letting his mind take a break from noticing things, and being present in his body.

A few puffs later, he was feeling his body warm up, his head becoming heavy, and a droopy grin forming on his face. _Yeah_. That was the shit. He cracked his neck around before adjusting his underwear to compensate for the blood rush. It was going to be a good night.

“Spencer?”

“Huh?”

Shawn turned his face to look at the figure calling out his name. Oh hey, it was Lassie.

It was Lassie. Huh, Lassie was a cop. _Right_. Shawn held back the cough and extinguished the joint against the wall behind him before Lassiter could come near him.

With just a few steps, Lassiter strode up to Shawn.

“Were you— Spencer, were you just smoking?”

Lassiter stared at Shawn, tilting his body to see what he was hiding behind his back. Shawn held his arm steady and slid the joint into his back pocket, making sure to keep the tip facing up.

“No,” he lied. It wasn’t his first rodeo hiding it from a cop.

“I saw the light.”

“Fireflies, probably. They’re gorgeous this time of the year.”

“It’s the middle of winter, Spencer,” Lassiter said, crossing his arms.

“So?”

“So? Since when did you—“ Lassiter paused, craning his neck and flaring his nostrils as he sniffed the air around them. “Were you smoking grass?”

“I’m sorry, _grass_?”

Shawn pursed his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn’t stop the stray snort from leaving his nose. Lassiter sounded like an old fart. _Oooh you kids and your grass, reefer will kill your brains_ , dammit, he was going to get the giggles. Keep it together, Shawn.

Lassiter didn’t seem to find this situation remotely funny. Instead, he frowned and yanked on Shawn’s arm.

“Come here.”

“Wh— _ow_!“

Lassiter jerked Shawn towards him, tilting his face as he leaned in closer to his mouth. Lassiter’s face was so close, whoa, and all he could see were the big ears making their approach, closer and closer until— until Lassiter sniffed his mouth. He crooked his head and pouted for a moment, unable to catch any scent, before stepping back to stare at Shawn with a stern look.

“Um, was that standard procedure for police detectives, or was it for the K-9 units? Because I swear—”

“Just, come back here Spencer.”

He pulled Shawn in again, this time burying his face in the nook between his neck and his shoulder. Lassiter pushed back the collar of his shirt and he was sniffing, the tip of his nose slightly grazing the underside of his neck.

Oh man, whatever the hell this was, it was kinda turning him on.

“ _Mmh_ ,” Shawn exhaled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he dismissed as he looked down at Lassiter’s face from the corner of his eyes. “You can continue.”

“Yeah, I very well will. I swear if you—“ Lassiter paused and jerked back. “Hold on. You’re— you’re getting off on this.”

“ _What_?” He squawked. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes you— _Oh my god_.”

Lassiter averted his eyes, looking up to the wall behind Shawn.

“What?” he asked, looking down on himself to see nothing out of the—

 _Whoops_.

“Okay, maybe.” Shawn accepted, adjusting his bulge. “But what’s it to you, Lassie?”

“What’s it to me?” Lassiter squeaked.

“Yeah, like, were you planning on bedding me tonight? I like to at least have dinner before I get so physical—”

“Spencer!” Lassiter shouted. “I was absolutely not planning on anything like that!“

“Okay, then what’s with the, I dunno, _sensual_ sniffing.”

“It was not sensual.”

“It sure felt like it.”

“Christ, Spencer. You know what? Never mind. I don’t care if you were smoking grass, or hopped up on… fucking viagra for all I know,” Lassiter said, turning around to make his exit. “I’m going.”

Whoa, he can’t just leave like that after sniffing his neck up close.

“Wait, Lassie,” Shawn said, reaching out to grab his arm. “Why were you here in the first place?”

“What,” Lassiter retorted, brushing Shawn’s hand off. “I can’t be taking walks around town?”

“Do you regularly take walks in front of the Psych office?”

“Wh—“ he stammered. “What’s it to you, then?”

“Aww, Lass,” Shawn grinned at the sight of one head detective, caught red handed by a measly psychic. “Were you here to see me?”

“Why would I voluntarily come see you?”

“I dunno, you tell me.”

“I wouldn’t know Spencer. Like I said, just taking a walk.”

“Come on Lassie. It’s Christmas Eve, and you just _happened_ to be here.”

“It’s a free country,” Lassiter declared, but it lacked the punch as he looked like he was wishing for the earth to swallow him up whole.

“Bull.”

“ _No_.”

“It’s complete bull and you know it Lassie. Come on, admit that you were here to see me.”

This time Shawn was crossing his arms and staring at Lassiter to muss up. Lassiter pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back and revealing his badge. His shifted his weight to his right, leaning on his long leg before scratching the back of his head.

“Well,” Lassiter paused, his face pink from the embarrassment. “Seeing as how you were somewhat… _instrumental_ in closing some of the cases you helped with this year, I was going to…” he trailed.

“Uh-huh. I’m listening.”

Lassiter narrowed his eyes and glared Shawn, the embarrassment turning into the good-old, familiar irritation he often used to engage with Shawn.

“You know what?” Lassiter protested, throwing his hands out. “If you’re going to be like that, I’m going.”

“Hey, hey, come on, Lassie.”

Shawn lurched forward and grabbed onto his arm, pulling himself close to wrap his arms around Lassiter’s shoulders. Lassiter tensed under his touch, unable to run away, but Shawn patted his chest with his free hand, the pats turning into a gentle rub as he pulled Lassiter back towards the building.

“The Christmas spirit is around us! Stop being such a Grinch and let it _all_ out. I’m listening,” he grinned as he continued to hold onto Lassiter.

“I—“

Lassiter was pouting, but he wasn’t trying to move away from Shawn’s half-hug. He seemed like he wanted to say the words, but Shawn knew Lassiter would rather do something outrageously ridiculous than to actually thank him, to admit that he was helpful to his job.

“Alright. It’s okay, Lassie. You don’t have to say it out loud,” Shawn chuckled, before letting go of Lassiter and saving him from the mortifying ordeal. “I get the sentiment. I appreciate you and love you too.”

Lassiter looked relieved. “Thank you.”

“So uh,” Shawn said, clasping his hands together. “Were you going to just leave after that? I mean, do you wanna come inside and hang out?”

“Why would I hang out with you?”

“Come on, Lassie. We’ve been over this. Why are you here on Christmas Eve, again?”

“Fine, I’ll—“ he paused to step aside, giving Shawn space to walk away from the wall. “Lead the way.”

Shawn gladly took the lead into the office, while Lassiter trailed behind him in silence.

* * *

“You can sit wherever,” Shawn said, waving about the office.

Lassiter nodded and planted himself on the couch. He looked around in silence, seemingly finding interest in the fine prints on the tissue box, sitting too upright for it to be comfortable. _Jesus_ , that man needed to relax. Like him, absolutely blazed in front of a cop, but still relaxed enough not to freak out.

“So uh, want a beer? Or hot chocolate with lil’ marshmallows?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re just gonna sit on the couch?”

“I don’t know,” Lassiter shrugged as he looked up to him. “You made me come in.”

“I didn’t _make_ you.”

“Well, sure felt like you did.”

“Well, sure felt like you were sensually sniffing my neck,” Shawn replied, plopping himself down onto the couch next to Lassiter. He leaned in closer to him and added. “But I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Lassiter stiffly leaned away from Shawn, his arms backed up and sprawled all the way up to the back cushions and the armrest.

“Chill man,” Shawn chuckled, slouching back into the couch. “I’m not going to come onto you.”

“Yeah, I knew that,” Lassiter said, promptly propping himself back up.

“Unless you want me to,” Shawn proposed, turning his head to look at Lassiter who was shooting him another horrified look.

“ _Man_ ,” Spencer giggled. “I’m joking.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Unless—“

“Okay, Spencer. It was nice hanging out with you,” Lassiter blurted out as he shot up from the couch. “But I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Aw, come on man! What are you going to do when you go back home to your lonesome?” Shawn pleaded. “Everyone deserves to be with someone on Christmas Eve.”

“I find the solitude refreshing.”

“If you’re not down to make out—“

“We’re not—“

“—we can watch a movie or something. Die Hard is a Christmas classic.”

Lassiter crooked his brows as he sat himself down on the couch again quietly. “Die Hard is pretty good, I guess.”

Shawn held back a smile at Lassiter’s quick change of heart as he stood up from the couch.

“I’ll go make some popcorn,” Shawn said, passing Lassiter the remote. “You can set up the DVD.”

* * *

Shawn ripped the plastic packaging and tossed the bag of popcorns into the microwave. He looked over the partition to see Lassiter fiddling with the DVD player. He paused the disc, then looked back at Shawn to point at the screen to indicate that it was ready to go.

Shawn gave him a thumbs up before repeatedly punching the ‘Add 30 Seconds’ button that was worn out beyond recognition. He leaned back onto the counter as he waited for the popcorn to start popping.

He glanced over to Lassiter again, who grinned back at him like a kid excited to watch his favorite movie. He couldn’t believe that it was the same guy who was going on about solitude being his best friend. Lassiter was _totally_ feeling lonely, which wasn’t too surprising. But the fact that he somehow chose to hang out with him, it was a Christmas miracle.

It was maybe, _just maybe_ warming the cockles of his heart knowing that.

Shawn opened the microwave door as the pops began to subside. He pulled out the bag and ripped the bag open, letting the hot smell of buttery popcorn fill the air. Man, he was hungry.

He pulled out a bowl from the shelf and gave it a sniff before dumping the contents of the bag inside it.

“So,” Shawn said, munching on the popcorn as he walked back to the couch. “Lights on or off?”

Lassiter scoffed as if it was ridiculous of him to ask that. “Off.”

“Alright then.”

Shawn turned off the lights and sat beside Lassiter, shoving the bowl of popcorn towards him. While grabbing a handful of popcorn with his right hand, Lassiter eagerly pressed play on the remote with his other.

Shawn settled into the couch too, letting his body relax. He was comfortably stoned, had snacks ready, and oh crap, Shawn lifted his ass off the couch, remembering the joint in his back pocket. Gus was going to be mad if the ashes and bits ended up on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh— hold on. I’m gonna just— I’ll be back. You can keep the movie running.”

He gave Lassiter the bowl of popcorn, which he gladly took into his lap, and walked to his desk. He pretended to shuffle through the stack of junk papers before slipping the leftover joint into the top drawer through the little cracked opening. He’ll get to it later. He had company over and it wasn’t the right time to get absolutely blazed.

When he returned, Lassiter was cradling the bowl of popcorn in his lap, seemingly having munched on half of it already.

“Just some stuff I needed to check,” he muttered, but Lassiter seemed to be focused on the movie. Good.

He settled into the couch again for good, letting his hand reach out for the bowl of popcorn. His hand flopped around the empty air for a moment before he found himself patting around Lassiter’s leg.

 _Heeek_.

Okay, not the time to freak out.

“Sorry,” he apologized, guiding his hand back properly into the bowl, which was further up on Lassiter’s legs than he thought.

“Uh-huh.”

Lassiter didn’t seem to be fazed by it though. Good. _Good_. He was getting worked up over nothing. People make mistakes all the time.

Now he had to take the popcorn into his mouth, and he totally knew how to do that. One teeth at a time. He totally knew how to do that.

Crap. Maybe he didn’t know anymore. His hands worked like a rigged claw machine, spilling the popcorn onto Lassiter’s lap and onto the couch.

It was his first time being nervous in front of a cop, and he wasn’t so sure it was just the weed that was making him act so stupid.

* * *

As the movie went on, Shawn was thankfully coming down from his regrettable high, (Seriously? How do you forget how to eat?), and he was feeling _normal_ again. Somewhat.

Lassiter was getting comfortable too, letting his legs spill outwards towards Shawn’s leg. He was explaining how he wouldn’t have let Hans Gruber take over the tower to begin with, but the gentle pressure on his thigh was warm, and he was staring at Lassiter’s smile, illuminated by the lights from the TV alone.

So he was maybe watching something totally different than Lassiter.

Gosh, he wasn’t even that stoned now, but Lassiter was looking _good_. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck, giving him a peep of the sternum bush that _honestly_ gave him a little bit of jolt every time he saw it. His jacket was gone, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up past his elbows, giving him a prime view of his forearms.

Thank god he wasn’t wearing his holsters, or else he would have jumped Lassiter already.

Wow, he could make out with Lassie for a bit right now. Or go down on him, whichever one he would let him do.

He didn’t even realize that Lassiter was staring back at him.

“Uh, Spencer?”

“Huh?”

“You just said,” Lassiter carefully said, his face a little uncomfortable. “You could make out with Lassie for bit right now?”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you did. And, um, you also said you could go down on me?”

 _Whoops_.

“Oh, uh—” Shawn let out a nervous chuckle.

”I think I meant to _think_ that? And not say that,” he continued, making a conscious effort in an attempt to move the situation along more quickly.

But the damage was done and at this point, it made sense to shoot his shot anyways. He had nothing else to lose.

“But… I could. Now that you heard me say it,” Shawn offered. “ _Honestly_ man.”

“Uh,” Lassiter paused as he placed the bowl on the side table next to him. “Spencer…”

It was a time for some Christmas miracle and Shawn knew there was no use tiptoeing around the subject.

“It’s past midnight, so it could be your Christmas gift.” Shawn said, placing his hand on Lassiter’s thigh, curling his fingers into it.

“Spencer, Shawn—“

“It wouldn’t be gay if we didn’t make out, if you’re worried about that.”

“I’m not— I’m not worried about that.”

”Then what?”

* * *

Lassiter wasn’t worried about the gay rodeo. No, he had multiple rodeos under his belt, in fact.

He was worried, _god_ , he was terrified, because he would have let Spencer go down on him in a heartbeat.

It sounded childish, but he was always hounding Spencer because he liked the guy. The physicality between them might have started out as rivalry in the beginning, but now, he was coming up with excuses and opportunities to touch him, in ways that wouldn’t rouse any suspicions.

So yeah, maybe the sniffing had some _sensual_ elements behind it. But he honestly did not expect him to be sporting a boner just from it. Spencer was younger than him, so he should have known that anything could cause his blood to start rushing downstairs.

God, it was perverse. He— he—

“Stop panicking, Lassie,” Spencer’s voice cut through.

“I’m not panicking.”

“Yes you are. Tell me what’s going on behind that head of yours.”

“I—“ Lassiter paused, trying to find the words to properly express his guilt. God, it was absolutely his fault that Spencer felt the need to offer himself up.

“I’m sorry I led you on. I should have handled myself better.”

But Spencer raised his eyebrows and curled his lips up into a smile.

“You led me on? Lassie, you make it sound like you were flashing your ankles around a bunch of puritans.”

“But I did, in a sense. I was… sniffing you and all,” he faltered, admitting his perverse intentions.

“Lassie, leading someone on by definition means you were suggesting it when you didn’t actually want it.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. That sounded right.

“But you want it,” Spencer said, deciding it for the both of them with conviction.

Lassiter couldn’t answer it. It would be admitting that he was interacting with Spencer with lecherous intent. He was— he should have been better than that.

But Spencer seemed to read his mind.

“I _know_ you do, cuz I’m a psychic.”

“Please, it’s just you and me. You can drop the psychic nonsense.”

“Okay fine, even without the psychic abilities, I _know_ you weren’t leading me on, Lassie. What you were doing was probably closer to seduction.”

“And you’re saying it somehow worked?” Lassiter asked shakily, finding Spencer’s half-lidded eyes batting back at him.

“Hell yeah, Lassie.” Spencer responded. “ _Now_ , I do actually want to suck your cock.”

_Oh god._

* * *

Shawn pulled Lassiter around to face him, before placing himself between Lassiter’s legs. He pushed him down onto the couch as he leaned in for a kiss without further ado.

Lassiter was hesitant at first, but within moments, he was responding to the kiss, his hands traveling down Shawn’s back until he reached his ass. He grabbed onto it with both of his hands and pressed in closer, grinding his hips against him.

_Holy fuck._

Shawn lifted his head to let out a groan, surprised by Lassiter’s boldness, before letting his head fall back beside Lassiter’s neck.

“Shawn—“

“I’m fucking sure about this, so don’t you start going on about Puritanism again.”

“Yeah, sure. Now get down.”

 _Wow_. The complete 180 Lassiter pulled on him just now, now _that_ was fucking hot.

Shawn inched down until he was kneeling between Lassiter’s legs again. He palmed his erection through his slacks, and who knew Lassie was packing such _heat_.

He unbuckled Lassiter’s belt before pushing down the zipper. He pulled the pants and the boxers down, Lassiter lifting his hips to help him get rid of the clothing.

And there was Lassiter’s cock, springing out but with considerable heft.

“Damn, Lassie,” Shawn marveled.

“Enough talk, Spencer. Get down to it.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Shawn took Lassiter’s cock into his hand, wrapping his fingers around the girth. It was a fistful, for sure, but Shawn knew his mouth could take it; he’s shoved bigger things into his mouth before.

He moved his hands up and down, feeling the skin moving with him under his hands, enveloping the head and exposing it back down with a gentle twist. He made sure to look up to Lassiter and pressed a kiss on the tip of his cock, before slowly parting his lips and taking it into his mouth.

Lassiter’s breath was controlled, but Shawn could hear the soft grinding on the back of his throat and feel the ripples on his lower abs. Taking it as a green light, he plunged his mouth down lower, his tongue cupping the underside of his cock.

He wasn’t sure what a good blowjob entailed, but he was trying his best, reading off of Lassiter’s breaths, the tensing and relaxing of his muscles, and the sounds he was trying his best to stifle. He straightened his neck and took as much of Lassiter’s cock as he could, because he wanted to see how much of Lassiter he could get to know.

“God, Spencer,” Lassiter growled, lifting his head to look down. He grabbed onto Shawn’s hair, pushing his hands down until Shawn’s nose was grazing the coarse springs of his hair.

Feeling Shawn’s hands tightening on his thighs, Lassiter pulled back on his hair, yanking his head out to the side. “ _Fuck_ Spencer, I would fuck you so hard.”

Shawn let out a quiet cough, catching his breath before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Why don’t you?”

Lassiter narrowed his brows as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Have you done any of this before?”

“And what if I have?” Shawn lied. “What if I want you to rip me in half, Lassie, have you thought about that?”

Lassiter grumbled in response. He wasn’t lying about that part though. He wanted Lassiter in him, him to fuck him _so_ hard until he was a shivering mess under him. Oh, he was going to be on Santa’s Naughty list, but it didn’t matter as long as Lassiter was buried deep in him.

“Spencer, this isn’t something to take lightly.”

“Yeah, I know,” he winked. “Because your cock is fucking heavy.”

Shawn brought his face back down and licked the precome off of Lassiter’s cock, leaving a sticky trail between his tongue and his cock.

Lassiter pressed his eyes shut and groaned at the sight. Shawn knew he was doing something right, because when Lassiter opened his eyes again, the restraint was gone and the only thing left behind his eyes were pure lust.

“ _Strip_ ,” he commanded. “And get on your hands and knees, Spencer. Ass up.”

Shawn’s breath was trembling, hearing Lassiter’s orders. But it wasn’t because of fear. It was the heat, the anticipation, and _god_ , he was so painfully hard for Lassiter’s cock.

Standing up from the couch, Shawn kicked off his shoes and shucked his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the ground without much care. He yanked on the fly, unzipping his pants and shimmying out of his pants and his boxers at the same time. He was naked in front of Lassiter, who slowly examined every inch of him top to bottom, like he was looking over a merchandise, before settling his eyes between Shawn’s legs.

“Like what you see?” Shawn flaunted, giving his cock a cursory stroke.

“Serviceable,” Lassiter said, standing up from the couch, his height quickly towering over Shawn’s. “Hands and knees, Spencer,” Lassiter said, pulling on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt all the way down.

And _God_ , Shawn decided that it was finally time to obey Lassiter’s command and authority. He was naked, about to put his bare ass up in the air, while Lassiter was fully dressed, his shirt hanging open and his cock nestled above the open zipper of his pants.

Shawn eagerly settled himself down back onto the couch, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Lassiter stood beside him, pushing Shawn’s head down and guiding his ass up higher.

“I’m gonna do this right so I don’t actually kill you.”

Kill him? With his cock? Yeah, it was more than likely. Whatever ministrations Lassiter was about to perform, Shawn was going to take it gladly.

“Where’s your condom and lube?”

“Drawer under the microwave, by the forks.”

Shawn could hear the confusion in his voice when Lassiter replied “I’m not even going to ask.”

But _god_ , his next order, Shawn wasn’t sure if he could last any longer.

“You stay like that until I come back.”

Lassiter was going to fuck him right here, in the middle of the Psych office. He was _so_ needy and unattended to, that he wasn’t even going to think about going elsewhere.

Shawn heard the clattering of silverware and the drawer shutting. Thankfully, Lassiter was coming back with lube and condom without delay.

He heard the cap pop beside him, and felt the couch sinking under him as Lassiter kneeled behind his ass. Soon, Lassiter’s calloused hand was on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and squeezing a generous amount of lube between his crack.

“Shit, Lass. That was cold,” Shawn shuddered, but Lassiter voice was steadfast behind him.

“You’ll deal.”

Damn, okay, guess he was going to deal now.

Lassiter was rubbing his finger up and down between his crack, coating it with the lube before pressing his knuckle against his hole, teasing it lightly. His other hand was firm on his ass, still spreading him apart and keeping his ass in place.

Shawn gasped as Lassiter’s slick finger pressed in, the long digit inching in until he was fucking him slowly with his finger. It almost felt clinical, Lassiter seemingly having done this a lot. He knew how to work him, like how he imagined Lassiter would work his hands while cleaning his weapons.

He wasn’t sure if he should have been be surprised by it, his deft finger easing in and out like it was nothing, but the he always knew Lassiter was a man of mysteries.

As Shawn relaxed into the new feeling, Lassiter drew his finger back out, but stopping short before his first knuckle. He then added another digit, pressing in and stretching him further, meticulously and methodically.

“Mmh,” Shawn moaned. “That’s not so bad, Lassie. I’m ready for your cock now,” he murmured against the couch.

“No, you really aren’t, Spencer,” Lassiter sighed, before easily pressing in another digit, but not without care.

Okay, maybe it was starting to sting a little bit. But Lassiter worked his hands, stretching his hole as he moved his fingers in and out. And soon, Shawn was rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Lassiter’s fingers, eager for the real fucking deal already.

“I need you in me now, Lassie,” Shawn whined, wiggling himself back.

But Lassiter held his hip steady with his hand, pressing him down further and crooking his fingers around, exploring his insides.

“Spencer, you’re not there yet,” he chided.

“I need your fucking cock in me, Lassie. And I mean now.”

“Fine, have it your way, Spencer.”

Shawn gasped when Lassiter drew his fingers out. He carelessly wiped his fingers off on Shawn’s ass, and this attitude, whatever it was, was fucking exciting to Shawn. He’d only known the side of Lassiter that got riled up easily, but this Lassiter, _god_ , was quiet and composed, but deadly.

Every bit of his senses were heightened, and hearing the sound of crinkling condom wrapper, feeling another cool dollop lube sliding down his ass, and feeling Lassiter’s hot hands gripping onto his hips, he new it was coming.

Lassiter steadied himself behind Shawn, rubbing his cock up and down the crack. He grumbled as he lined up the blunt tip against his hole, teasing it lightly.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Spencer.”

And slowly, Lassiter pushed in, his hands gripping tightly onto Shawn’s hips, and god, Shawn was groaning into the couch, his jaws clenching down hard and his hands curling up to a tight fist.

Was it pain, or was it pleasure? The line was beginning to blur, feeling the warmth slowly entering him, stretching him apart, and god those steady but lean hands gripping onto him, pulling him down onto his cock.

Shawn was quivering, his breath stuck right below his throat, unable to make its escape.

“Breathe, Spencer,” Lassiter stopped pushing in as he guided Shawn.

“Gah, Lassie,” Shawn cried out, finally able push out his breath. “I’m fine, _fuck_ , keep going. I want all of you,” he gasped.

Lassiter gave a gruff noise before continuing, pushing himself in and pushing Shawn’s breath out at the same time.

“Holy fuck, Lassie.” Shawn choked out, feeling the entirety of his cock inside him.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , Spencer,” Lassiter groaned behind him, and Shawn was feeling the little jerks, the throbs Lassiter’s cock was making inside him. And god, he felt his own cock swell up even harder, the pleasure building up inside his stomach.

“I think you should start fucking me now,” Shawn demanded.

“And I wasn’t before?” Lassiter asked, but he wasn’t waiting for an answer.

Lassiter drew himself back out, before slamming himself back in, balls deep into Shawn. And dear god, the pain was worth it when he started to see white lights in front of his eyes.

“Oh my fuck—“

“Yeah, that’s it, Spencer,” Lassiter growled, pushing down on Shawn to angle his hips.

And Lassiter continued to pound him, his skin slapping his ass, his cock filling him up and his fingers burying deep into his skin. Shawn’s cock was neglected, but it didn’t seem to matter because it was leaking sticky precome, of which Shawn felt on his belly as his knees gave out. He was slipping down, coming flush with the couch as his legs slipped backwards. But Lassiter snatched his ass back up, yanking him up by his hips.

“You’re gonna stay fucking up, Spencer,” Lassiter barked.

But Shawn felt like that was an impossible task. His legs were weak and shaking as Lassiter buried himself in deep, over and over, taking his hole and pleasuring himself.

“Guh— Lassie I can’t,” Shawn whimpered, his legs once again giving up.

“Fine,” Lassiter said, pushing down Shawn completely onto the couch. He adjusted his legs and planted his hands next to Shawn to leverage himself better, and Lassiter was thrusting into him, Shawn’s hip bouncing back up with each thrust.

Shawn was moaning into the couch. His face was wet and slick from the sweat and saliva, but all he could do was bury his face in as he continued to take Lassiter’s cock. His own cock rubbed against the couch with each thrust, and fuck, he was about to come.

He shouted, but his voice was muffled by the couch and it wasn’t much of words he was saying out loud. He felt his body tense up, his breath irregular and his head was spinning, feeling Lassiter’s cock over and over, oh god, he was coming, fuck he was coming, clenching down on Lassiter’s cock, shuddering and crying out for Lassiter, who continued to fuck him like it was nobody’s business.

“Fuck, Spencer— Shawn, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” Lassiter shuddered, and he was also coming, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside Shawn.

 _Fuck_.

Only if every Christmas could be like this.

* * *

“Can you walk?” Lassiter asked, tossing the damp towel to Shawn. He was already dressed, and if it weren’t for the hair damp from the sweat, Shawn wouldn’t have guessed that he had just had sex.

“Ever so caring, with excellent bedside manner,” Shawn joked, catching the towel and wiping himself down. The couch was beyond help; he just hoped Gus wouldn’t move the cushions to find out about the giant stain.

“But no. Don’t think so, Lassie. Not after that.”

“Good.” Lassiter grinned, taking a giant gulp of water.

“Good?!”

“Yeah, you can sleep in tomorrow and enjoy the holiday, rather than being out and about having to do things.”

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad,” Shawn said, fishing out his boxers from his pants. “But are you staying?”

“If you’d like.”

“I think it would be very mean to leave me after ripping my ass in half, Lassie,” Shawn said, wincing a little bit as he lifted his legs into his boxers.

Lassiter chuckled, seemingly finding Shawn’s pain amusing. “I warned you plenty.”

“Not enough, apparently, ow.”

“We’re not sleeping here though,” Lassiter said, helping Shawn pick up his clothes from the floor.

Shawn held up the bundle in his arms, but wow, he couldn’t be bothered to put them back on. “We could.”

“No,” Lassiter shook his head, pulling Shawn up and putting his arms around him to help him stand. “We’re going to my place.”

“Ah, the solitude palace,” Shawn quipped. “Do you think I need to put on pants to go to your car? I’m thinking you can just toss me in the back seat with the rest of my clothes.”

“No,” Lassiter frowned. “That’s public indecency.”

“But my legs hurt.”

“At least put your pants on. Then we’ll go to bed as soon as we get home.”

“Okay,” Shawn grinned. “I can do that.”

Shawn knew his night was going to be good before, but nothing in his imagination compared to the contentment he was feeling right now.

And who said Christmas tradition of giving and receiving was dead.


End file.
